


Let Nothing You Dismay

by Daegaer



Category: Fix Bay'nets - George Manville Fenn, The Dark Is Rising
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, The Dark, Time Travel, gay Victorian soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bracy and Gedge face disconcerting enemies while on a Christmas visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Nothing You Dismay

Clacketa-clacketa-clacketa. The snowy landscape rushed past outside, an endless progression of black and white. Freezing cold outside, it was not that much warmer in the carriage and Gedge was very glad of his thick overcoat. He rubbed his gloved hands together briskly and thought about warm fires and a nice hot supper. Even though the conductor had checked the tickets just after they had boarded and there were few other people on the train, he did not tempt fate by snuggling close to Bracy. It was enough for the moment to sit by him in companionable silence, only broken by such conversation as any gentleman might share with a favoured servant. After several miles of such travel Gedge quietly looked out into the passageway, ready to walk down towards the convenience should he be observed. The train seemed deserted, and he took advantage of this situation to duck back into the compartment and curl his fingers about Bracy's. Bracy smiled, and reclaimed his hand to strip off the glove, Gedge following suit so that they might enjoy the clasp of bare hands.

'We cannot be above ten miles from our destination now, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'Have you forgiven me yet for this excursion?'

'I know you couldn't say no,' said Gedge, 'not to a lady.'

'Well, it is at least only for a few days,' said Bracy. 'We will return the day after Boxing Day. Perhaps I will give the servants time off until New Year's and we can spend the time as we please.' He smiled a little wryly, saying, 'I thought I had made it clear that I wished to spend Christmas quietly. I feel Sir John must be laughing at my expense.'

'D'you think he knew his cousin would invite you?' asked Gedge, tucking their clasped hands under his coat for warmth.

'Perhaps she has young nieces she wishes to settle,' said Bracy in a teasing voice. 'I will tell her I have very stringent requirements and can only bear the thought of fair hair and blue eyes.' He freed his hand and cupped Gedge's cheek, saying, 'Nice pale blue ones.' Casting a glance toward the corridor he continued, 'There is no one there?'

'Quiet as the grave,' said Gedge, leaning into Bracy's hand as Bracy inclined his head and brushed their lips together, gradually deepening the kiss. 'My hair's more sandy than fair,' said Gedge when at last they drew apart.

'My dear Gedge,' said Bracy, 'I was speaking of what I should like in a girl. I cannot imagine what gave you the impression I was speaking of you.'

Gedge smiled widely and sat back comfortably. 'Yer hat's all askew,' he said, watching Bracy hurriedly adjust it. 'Yer sure I can't jest mix in with the servants? I'm going to feel awfully queer.'

'Sir John was quite adamant,' said Bracy. 'His cousin has always given her household great liberty over the festive season, and expects everyone to be regarded as a guest at her party. You won't be alone, there will be other guests' servants --' he stopped, colouring deeply. Gedge took his hand, raising it and kissing the palm.

'S'all right. For the next few days that's how you've got to think all the time. S'all right,' he said gently.

'I hate this,' said Bracy vehemently. 'I wish we could just --'

'Well, we can't,' said Gedge. 'So you jest enjoy Christmas and we'll be back home soon enough.'

After a short while Bracy summoned a smile saying, 'You needn't worry about the other guests too much, Gedge. But for the Christmas Eve party and some parlour games on Christmas Day, I should imagine the guests and the servants will eagerly keep to their stations.' As he spoke, the train began to slow, and he pulled on his glove once more, saying, 'This is the last stop before we get off, we should get ready.'

As he looked at him, Gedge caught, out of the corner of his eye, a ghastly sight in the window and started violently. 'Ah!' he ejaculated in tones of horrified shock.

'Why, what is wrong?' said Bracy, looking up in surprise.

'I seen some sort of 'orrible creature wiv starin' eyes!' cried Gedge, his shock making the manner of speech with which he had been raised come more strongly to his tongue. 'It was all bony and grinnin' at me.' He leapt up and looked out the window at the countryside, seeing nothing but trees black against the snow. The world was silent and cold, and nothing moved to draw his eye.

'There is nothing there,' said Bracy, standing also. 'Nothing at all.'

'I seen it,' said Gedge, 'up against the window.' He pressed his nose against the glass and stared out, afraid he might see the awful sight again, yet determined he should look for it.

'Nonsense,' said Bracy cheeringly, sitting once more. 'A snow-covered branch brushing the window or a reflection in the glass of some kind, that is all. There is nothing to alarm you.' He pulled at Gedge's sleeve, indicating he should sit down again. 'Really, Gedge, you must pull yourself together, you are quite pale.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, turning to face him and finding his memory of the terrible long-faced skull bedecked with ribbons already fading. 'Sorry, sir, I don't know what come over me.' He gave Bracy an embarrassed smile, sat down and fell silent. The train drew into a little station, so small it seemed quite lost in the snowy landscape. A lady and her maid stood on the platform, cases by their feet. There were no porters to be seen, nor did any alight from the train.

Bracy opened the window of their compartment, saying, 'Madam, please allow me to assist you. My man will bring your cases on board.' He and Gedge quickly alighted and Bracy helped the lady to a seat while Gedge stowed her cases neatly, declining the maid's offer to help. The lady was of mature years but by no means uncomely, her pleasant face smiling as Bracy enquired if he could make her in any way more comfortable. The maid sat beside her, demurely folding her hands in her lap, her plump cheeks pink with the cold. She smiled at Gedge, not at all demurely, a cheeky glint in her eye. He smiled back, then looked away lest the lady disapprove. The rest of the journey he spent in silence, listening to Bracy make polite conversation. Very shortly thereafter the train drew up at their station, and Gedge found himself unloading all the cases, for it seemed that the lady was also going to Miss Greythorne's house. A man with a horse and coach was waiting for them, and soon they were trotting through the snow. Gedge felt far too cold, but told himself not to shiver, it was nothing compared to the mountains in India. At last they came up a long driveway and stopped by the front door. The lady and Bracy went into the heat and the light, and the coachman brought the horse round to the back of the house where Gedge and a footman unloaded the cases, stacking them in the back hall.

'I'm Maggie Barnes,' said the maid.

'Bill Gedge,' said Gedge, 'pleased to meet you, Miss Barnes.'

'Call me Maggie,' she said, with a wide and friendly smile.

Gedge smiled back cheerfully, seeing how she watched the young footman as he bent down to pick up her mistress' cases. He wasn't too sure he wanted to be on familiar terms with a girl as forward as this Miss Barnes seemed to be. 'It's jest a few days,' he thought, 'then me and Edmund will be safe back home.' It was with some relief that he saw a soberly-dressed woman of middle years approach.

'I am Miss Jerrold,' she said, 'Miss Greythorne's housekeeper. You are Gedge, Captain Bracy's manservant, are you not?'

Gedge allowed as he was, liking the neat and efficient way Miss Jerrold had about her.

'Oh, do finish up with _Mr_ Gedge before you notice me,' said Miss Barnes cheekily.

'And Barnes,' said Miss Jerrold, her mouth sour. 'Mrs Winter's maid. You'll be sleeping in Jane Warren's room, sharing with her and another of the maids; Gedge, you'll --'

'Warren's a housemaid, isn't she?' said Miss Barnes coldly. 'I should be sharing with other ladies' maids.'

Miss Jerrold stared at her in silent dislike, but the girl refused to drop her gaze. Finally Miss Jerrold merely walked away, indicating to Gedge that he should follow, which he did with alacrity, hearing Miss Barnes laugh coarsely behind them. 'You have, I hope, no objections to sharing the senior footman's room?' said Miss Jerrold icily.

'No, Miss Jerrold. Thank you,' said Gedge as politely as he could.

She stopped and looked at him, the anger in her face dying away. 'Thank you,' she said. 'There are a great number of people to be found rooms, and most of them insist they do not care for the company they are given. I'll have your bag taken up - no, no, leave it for the under-footman. If you go to the kitchen, Cook has tea waiting.' With that she left him, and Gedge headed off, his mind taken up with the thoughts of tea and bread and butter.

* * *

The next morning, Gedge rose early, having had little sleep the night before. In deference to his status, a narrow bed had been moved in to the senior footman's room so that he would not have to share a bed as if he were a junior servant. However, the room's occupant was a garrulous fellow who had demanded story after story about the army, and wondered volubly how it was that the army didn't simply awe the border natives of India into submission. Feeling as if he were unjustly accused of laziness, Gedge had provided lessons upon the difficult climate and geography of that foreign land, and had dwelt with great satisfaction upon the heroism of his fellow enlisted men and the officers. It was a heady pleasure, and one that allowed him to speak Bracy's name as often as he wished, in a perfectly proper way. He was left rather tired, though, as he descended the flights of stairs down into the back hall. He revived greatly as the kitchen maid put a bowl of porridge and a plate heaped with toast before him.

'Will you be taking a pot of tea up to Mr Bracy?' asked Mrs Thomas, the cook.

'Yes, please. I'll take it now, if I could,' said Gedge, swallowing the last of his own tea. He took the tray she prepared and ascended the stairs, closing the door of Bracy's room behind him with a sigh. Placing the tray on the bedside table, he opened the curtains, then quickly laid out Bracy's clothes. He looked back at the bed to see Bracy was watching him with an owlish expression. 'Good morning, sir,' said Gedge. 'It's a fine crisp day.'

'It's a quarter past seven,' said Bracy, taking up his watch. 'Are any of the other guests up yet?'

'Not as I've seen,' said Gedge, pouring his tea and adding milk. 'I jest wanted to see you,' he continued, holding the cup out.

'Thanks,' said Bracy, drinking it gratefully. 'Are you missing me already?' he asked, impishly.

'My poor heart's broken with longing,' said Gedge dryly. He took the cup from Bracy and kissed him, then refilled it and held it out again. 'I'd best get below,' he said. 'I don't want them to think I'm too lazy or stupid to do my work in a decent amount of time.'

'I can't induce you to have a little rest?' asked Bracy, patting the bed.

'You have your tea,' said Gedge, 'then come down for breakfast and behave yerself like a good gentleman. In three days we'll be home and I promise yer won't get me out of bed for days.' He slipped out the door to Bracy's soft laughter.

* * *

The day had been filled with labour, and Gedge felt pleasantly tired as he washed and dressed in his Sunday best. The entire ground floor of the house had been decorated with great swags of holly and ivy, and the Manor's ballroom shone beautifully, the soft light of the gas lamps reflecting back from the gold-painted and carved wooden walls. Gedge thought it quite fine, although he did not think it would fit back in their own house. He ran through the servants' corridors, not slowing until he reached the stairs that would bring him to the floor on which the guests slept. He walked briskly then, down the stairs and along the corridor to Bracy's room. Within, Bracy was shaving, and Gedge laid his evening clothes ready as he finished. He brushed the coat down as Bracy tied his tie, and smiled at the result. 'He looks so fine,' thought Gedge, and made himself useful by tidying the room quickly for Bracy's return that night.

'Well,' said Bracy, 'let us go down.'

'Yes,' said Gedge, hiding his worry at having to mix with ladies and gentlemen.

They descended the stairs, Bracy telling bad jokes to put Gedge more at ease, and entered the ballroom. It was filled with people, the ladies in beautiful evening dresses, the gentlemen in fine suits, and the servants in more sober attire, neat and respectable, and trying to look as if they were truly enjoying themselves. Miss Greythorne herself was splendidly dressed in white, and looked like a shining moving light, her quick smile falling on each person as she passed. Gedge went through the crowd, smiling to himself to see that although Miss Greythorne's wish was for everyone to consider themselves equals for this short time, that the guests' servants were the ones to carry drinks to their masters and mistresses, and not the other way around. That thought in his mind, he picked up a glass of wine to bring to Bracy, lest he should find himself singled out as the only servant being waited upon.

'Some wine, sir,' he said, holding it out.

'Thank you, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'But you must have some yourself. Go on, do not stand on ceremony.'

Gedge got himself a glass and stood by Bracy, watching the brightly-dressed ladies swirl about the room. He sipped his wine carefully, and looked up at Bracy's pleased expression. He smiled, knowing how happy Bracy was that they could stand together like this at a social engagement, even if their equality was but an illusion. 'You can't change the world, Edmund, dear,' he thought, 'but it's good to know you'd want to.' His eye was drawn to a figure he did not think he had seen before, a short man, dressed in green velvet who hurried through the crowd, looking about him with soft exclamations of pleasure. A movement of bright red caught his eye and he turned to see Maggie Barnes, dressed like she was a lady, in a beautiful silk dress and with her hair dressed and curled. More than one of the other servants was looking at her with a mixture of scorn and envy. She laughed gaily as one of the young men among Miss Greythorne's guests spoke to her shyly, and Gedge turned away, grinning.

'It's that Mrs Winters' maid,' he explained softly.

Bracy raised an eyebrow. 'I suppose her mistress must have given her one of her old dresses,' he said. 'Very striking.'

'That's one thing you could call it,' said Gedge. 'I'd better get over with the servants, I don't want them to say I think I'm too good for them.' He took his leave of Bracy, and spent some time in conversation with the male servants, and, when the musicians began playing carols he listened happily to the clear, gentle music.

'That's a lovely old tune,' he said to the man beside him.

'Old? Yes, yes of course,' said the man, playing with the cuffs of his velvet jacket. He smiled gaily at Gedge, his lined face making him seem much older than his voice suggested. 'Very old. I am Hawkin.'

'Gedge,' said Gedge, smiling at him in return. 'Bill Gedge. Are you enjoying yerself?'

'Yes,' breathed Hawkin, looking about him in wonder. 'This house is so light, so fine. And the people are all so beautiful.' His voice sounded so wistful that Gedge patted his arm comfortingly, and took up a glass of wine for him. 'Thank you, sir,' said Hawkin.

'Just "Gedge"!' laughed Gedge, 'I'm Mr Bracy's manservant.'

Hawkin smiled ruefully, saying, 'Forgive me; you are all so well-dressed. Which is your master?' He nodded as Gedge pointed out Bracy to him. 'He looks kind,' said Hawkin. 'My master is not yet here. He has sent me on ahead,' he finished, with a queer kind of pride.

'A servant, masterless at a feast? Is there anything better?' a girlish voice said behind them. 'I hope you are not wasting this opportunity, Hawkin.'

Gedge schooled his face to politeness and turned. 'Evening, Miss Barnes,' he said. 'You look very nice.'

'Bill!' she cried in mock hurt, 'You should call me "Maggie"!' She turned to Hawkin, saying, 'Won't you call me "Maggie", Hawkin?'

'I should not presume so, Madam,' said Hawkin, flushing deeply as she laid a hand on his cheek. Laughing, she skipped away through the crowd.

'Watch out for that one,' said Gedge. 'I don't think she's any better'n she should be.' Above the noise of the crowd he heard singing, a deep baritone and a soaring boy's voice.

'Pray excuse me,' said Hawkin, 'my master has arrived.' He eeled his way through the people towards the door, Gedge seeing him stop before a tall man of advanced years with white hair and a nose like an eagle's beak, and a young, very queerly-dressed boy. He put Hawkins from his mind then, for the delicious smell of supper that had been coiling in his nose was augmented by the glad news that it was ready, and that everyone should go into the dining room. He was glad to see that supper was to be very informal, Miss Jerrold urging the guests to eat even though Miss Greythorne was not present, being unavoidably detained for the moment. Gedge sat with the servants, who had gravitated to the far end of one of the tables, and was delighted by the delicious food put quickly in front of him by the kitchen servants, careful and awkward in their good clothes. Some of the younger guests cheerfully sat with the servants, no doubt, as Gedge thought, so that they could regale their friends with amusing tales of their informality at a later time. He was not surprised when Bracy neatly cut in front of a young man wondering whether or not he should lower himself to sit beside Gedge.

'How delicious,' said Bracy, taking up a spoonful of his soup.

'Yes,' said Gedge cheerfully, 'it's very nice.' He by no means begrudged Bracy this small pleasure, seeing how the man's eyes brightened to sit and eat with him publicly. 'Not a small thing in other people's eyes,' he reminded himself, catching a glimpse of Maggie Barnes at another table. She had brazenly seated herself beside her mistress, amid gentlefolk who looked like they didn't quite know what to make of her. She looked over at him and raised her glass, mockingly, then leaned to whisper in Mrs Winters' ear. Gedge turned his attention back to his plate and the conversation with his neighbours at the table.

At last the plates were cleared away, and people began to move back into the ballroom. With a soft smile, Bracy left Gedge's side and joined a conversation some young men were engaged in, on the merits of breeds of horses. For a moment Gedge felt lonely and thought of crying out, 'That there is my love, and I don't care what any of yer think!' then he laughed silently at himself and strolled about, looking with pleasure at the people as the musicians readied themselves for the dancing. The music began; he watched the guests form up on the floor, then gallantly offered his hand to a plain-faced maid who was looking wistfully on as the prettier girls around her were twirled out into the dance. After several dances with the maids he took a chance to refresh himself, and came across Hawkin, who threw back a glass of wine, and then leaned heavily on a table, his eyes haunted.

'Here, are you all right?' asked Gedge. 'You don't look so good.'

'I do very well, I thank you,' said Hawkin, his voice bitter. 'Excuse me. I would breathe the air.' He walked away unsteadily. Gedge watched him go and thought that there was a warning to himself. He should go to the kitchen and fetch himself some cold water, and leave the wine alone.

He was on his way back from the kitchens, feeling much refreshed when he saw an unwelcome sight. Maggie Barnes stepped out before him as he sought to re-enter the ballroom, saying, 'Why, Bill, you have danced with every other maid, but not with me. I'm very angry with you!'

'Sorry, Miss Barnes,' said Gedge. 'I saw you dancing with Miss Greythorne's guests and didn't think as you'd want to be seen on my arm.'

'Oho, you don't think yourself good enough for me,' cried Maggie, 'well, don't you worry, Bill, it's Christmas and I'm feeling charitable. You folk are all so set in your ways in this time. I think it's just silly.' She smiled saucily as she took his arm and quickly kissed his cheek, saying, 'And here we are all alone, Bill. Isn't that nice?'

She made to embrace him and Gedge thought that this had gone quite far enough. 'I'd be obliged, Miss Barnes,' he said in annoyance, 'if you didn't use my name so familiarly. If you don't mind, I won't be dancing with you. Excuse me.' He shook her hand from his arm and made to brush past her.

'You think _you're_ too good for _me?_ ' she hissed, stepping into his way. 'You filthy little mollie!'

'What did you call me, you devil?' said Gedge in fright and fury.

'You heard! You and your precious Mr Bracy!' she said, her plump and pretty face disfigured with hatred. Before Gedge knew what she was doing, she had pulled her hair loose and slapped herself hard across the face leaving a nasty red mark. She screamed loudly and piercingly, 'No! No! For pity's sake!'

'What d'you think yer doin'?' cried Gedge, catching her arm as she tore at one sleeve of her dress, still screaming.

Light flooded into the hall behind him, and she sank down, sobbing, 'Don't hit me no more, please, Bill.' Gedge felt himself seized and slammed against the wall.

'You brute!' his captor cried, turning him about and slamming him into the wall once more.

'No! It ain't what yer think!' cried Gedge as the young guest hit him hard for good measure. There were buzzing voices all about now, and Maggie Barnes' sobs still loud beside him. He straightened slowly, wincing at the pain in his gut where he had been hit, and felt a great wave of shame wash over him at the condemnation in everyone's eyes. Guests and servants stood mixed together, the maid he had first danced with turning her face away in horror, Hawkin looking at him in blank shock. 'I didn't,' he said weakly. 'I didn't.'

'Vile creature,' said Mrs Winters, gathering up her maid. 'You'll pay for this.' There was a cold and queer satisfaction in her eyes.

'He, he tried to --,' sobbed Maggie, and burst into loud tears once more.

'She's lyin'!' cried Gedge in horror.

As the cries of disgust swelled Maggie looked straight at him. 'Go on, Bill,' she said, with awful laughter in her eyes, 'tell 'em why you're not the kind of man as would accost a girl.'

Bracy shouldered his way through the crowd, a look of panic upon his face. 'This is ridiculous!' he cried. 'Gedge would never harm a woman, never!'

'I saw him with my own eyes!' shouted the young man who had hit Gedge.

'It's not true,' said Gedge, 'it's not true, sir.'

'Of course it's not,' said Bracy, standing between him and the crowd.

'I want this man handed over to the police,' said Mrs Winters, and several other guests added their assent.

'I have complete trust in Gedge,' said Bracy to her, very firmly. 'If he says he is innocent, he is innocent.'

'I suppose he will say poor Margaret did this to herself?' said Mrs Winters in tones of deepest scorn.

'She did!' said Gedge, and Mrs Winters laughed coldly.

'A brute and a fool!' she said.

'What is this?' cried Miss Greythorne, the crowd opening before her.

'Assault, by one of yours on what is mine,' said Mrs Winters, a look of triumph in her face. 'I demand my rights.'

'This man is not mine,' said Miss Greythorne.

'He is _his_ ,' said Mrs Winters, looking at Bracy, 'and _he_ is here by your word.' She smiled, saying, 'At the very least I want this man dismissed _now_ and put out the door like the animal he is.'

'No,' said Bracy, 'no. Miss Greythorne, I apologise for the distress this has caused you. We shall leave at once. Come, Gedge, we must pack.' He stepped forward not looking behind him to see if Gedge would follow. Taking a deep breath, Gedge pushed himself away from the wall, wishing that Bracy would have gone up the back stairs, but proud that he would never think of doing so. As he went through the crowd of guests, his face burning with shame, he heard Maggie say in a hard, victorious voice to Hawkin, 'I'll say this, his master loves him. It's not everyone who'd face ruin for their servant.'

Bracy said nothing until they were safe behind the door of his room, then he gathered Gedge in his arms and held him close while Gedge stammered out the events in the hall.

'Don't worry, don't worry,' said Bracy, pressing his lips to Gedge's hair, 'I won't let them do anything to you.' He took his arms from about Gedge, saying, 'We'd better pack. Let us hope Miss Greythorne will allow us to use the coach and perhaps loan us a rug to keep us warm at the station.'

'I've ruined things,' said Gedge hopelessly. 'I should have been more polite to her, this would never have happened.'

'The girl's mad,' said Bracy. 'You could not have known she would pretend such a horrible thing. Let the world go hang, Bill. I don't care what they say, we'll go home and at least be left in peace with no more of these damned invitations.' As he spoke, there was a knock on the door, and he said warily, 'Come in!' Miss Greythorne entered, and Bracy bowed politely. 'Once again, I apologise,' he said. 'We should be ready to go very shortly.'

'No,' she said. 'You cannot go. It is freezing out, and the Winters woman thinks she can demand recompense.'

'My man is innocent of what the girl says,' said Bracy, 'but I am willing to cover the costs of the girl's dress and a visit to a doctor.'

'Be thankful you did not offer payment to the Winters woman's face,' said Miss Greythorne sternly. 'You would not like her price. You must stay here.'

'For tonight, and I thank you,' said Bracy, 'but we will take the train in the morning.'

'No,' said Miss Greythorne, 'you will stay the full three days as I asked you to. After that, no one can say you come or go at my bidding, and you will be untouched.'

Bracy looked at her beautiful and serious face in surprise. 'You cannot mean us to stay, surely?' he said. 'Your other guests will be outraged and offended. I have no wish to cause you more harm than has already been done.'

She smiled all at once, and Gedge felt as if the room had grown brighter. 'My dear Mr Bracy,' she said gaily, 'I assure you, no one will think badly of me. I know your man is innocent of the charge, and I say you must stay as my very welcome guest. Both of you,' she said, looking at Gedge. 'Come down with me and rejoin the party.'

'I can't, Miss, I jest can't,' said Gedge, as Bracy shook his head, saying, 'No.' 'The way they all looked at me, I could see what they thought of me,' said Gedge in misery. 'I can't face them.'

'Will you stay up here, hiding as if you feel guilty?' asked Miss Greythorne. 'You did not hurt her, isn't that so?' Gedge nodded dumbly and she smiled at him gently. 'Then why do you feel ashamed?'

Gedge looked at the floor, muttering, 'The way they looked at me, like I was dirt. I feel like dirt.' He started and blushed as she took his hand in one of her own soft hands, feeling that a lady should not have anything to do with him.

'My dear young men,' she said, taking Bracy's hand in her other. 'Neither of you are to blame in this. Mrs Winters' people cannot bear to see faithfulness and love, and delight in turning love into a weapon to fight on their behalf. The Barnes girl used your love against another tonight, you were not the ones at whom she aimed, although she would no doubt laugh to think of you in misery.'

'Hawkin,' said Gedge. 'She was talking to Hawkin when we came upstairs.'

'Yes,' said Miss Greythorne sadly. 'She has used the strength of your love to show him the weakness of another's, or so he will think, for long enough to make treason. And how could you stop it? If you had not defended him, Edmund - you do not mind me calling you that? - you would have lost him to the police or something much worse; yet by doing so you acted as the Barnes girl wished. And you could not say that the girl was - as you thought - acting in revenge for your lack of desire for her, William, for that would lay your dear Edmund open to scandal.'

'You heard,' whispered Gedge, his face scarlet.

'Love is a great strength of humans,' said Miss Greythorne soberly, 'but it can also be a weakness. Be wise, my friends and be careful, but do not fear and do not stop loving. Do not fear _me_ , I do not condemn you. And, William,' she said as Gedge hung his head, 'neither of you is ashamed of the other. Do not be ashamed of yourself.'

Feeling Bracy take his other hand and squeeze it tightly, Gedge found it within him to raise his head and look Miss Greythorne in the eye. 'I won't, Miss Greythorne,' he said.

'Good,' she said merrily, suddenly their gay hostess once more. 'Now, we are going to have songs, and you will both sit beside me, and you will see that no one will scorn you. Mrs Winters and her maid have gone, having achieved their aim, and I promise that you will find it easy enough to face the others. By tomorrow no one will truly remember this silly incident, thinking that a quarrel between servants is nothing to keep in one's mind. So - William, comb your hair, and Edmund, if I might have your arm as we go down stairs? Good, come now, quickly.' So saying she bustled them around, laughing, and got them out the door.

Gedge swallowed hard as they started down the stairs, but Bracy turned and smiled at him in a way that said, 'I will never be ashamed of you,' and Gedge smiled back and thought the party could be no worse than charging into enemy fire, and he'd done that plenty of times. By the time they had reached the bottom of the stairs he had his head high, and by the time he was sitting at the front of the room like he was a gentleman, listening to the harpsichord, the smile on his face was genuine.

He looked across Miss Greythorne to find Bracy watching him. 'Happy Christmas, Bill,' whispered Bracy.

'Happy Christmas, Edmund,' said Gedge in a thread of a voice as Miss Greythorne led the applause at the end of the piece. Seeing the joy in Bracy's face at having him use his name, even so quietly, before others, he leaned across Miss Greythorne slightly and, under the cover of the guests' delighted applause whispered, 'I love you.' Miss Greythorne laughed, and applauded all the louder.


End file.
